Dreams
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Dylan tells Will about a strange dream he has been having. WillDylan. SLASH.


_**A/N;**_ This is my first Yours, Mine & Ours story. I hope you like it. . .but I must tell you. . .this is slash. It isn't exactly explicit, but it has a few moments. When I watched the movie yesterday, I couldn't help but find Will and Dylan adorable.

Oh, and do not flame me. . .flaming is not nice, and I will use them to make hot chocolate.

Please review, but if there are any mistakes. . .please tell me nicely. Thanks.

Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will was laying on his bed, staring at this sleeping angel with what little light they had in the room; he was staring at Dylan North. Small snores would come from Dylan every few minutes, which made Will feel oddly comfortable. _His lips look so tender._ Will glanced at his clock, which read four in the morning. He pulled his blanets up closer to his neck; Will didn't take his stare off Dylan. Will rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling which had a few red-painted lines on it, but he knew Dylan must've painted his part of the ceiling. _Damnit, Dylan. . . .I have to get to sleep. . .I can't be late for school tomarrow._

Will closed his eyes, but all he could see was Dylan standing there. He knew this was just his imagination, but sometimes he wished it were real. "Will," Dylan's voice echoed through his ears like cherished bells.

He didn't open his eyes, until someone began to nudge him. Will opened his eyes and saw Dylan's foot on his shoulder--which he was using to push him awake. "Will, we need to talk."

"You couldn't have waited until tomarrow?" he asked. Dylan let out a yawn, but his eyes then locked onto Will's. "Is something wrong?"

Dylan replied, "I can't sleep."

"What do you mean? You've been sleeping for several hours!" Will said, his voice sounded tense.

"I keep having strange dreams." he said. "Ya know?"

"_No,_ I _don't_ know." Will sighed, trying to turn around away from him.

Dylan was silent for several moments, "_Willy_."

"Don't call me _Willy._" he rolled back around to look at him. "If you keep calling me that, I'll have my dad enroll you in the navy."

"You ruin my fun." Dylan shook his head. "I need to talk about my dreams--"

"Go tell mom and dad," Will said. "Maybe they'll actually care."

Dylan threw his head back in frustration, "I keep have dreams about you."

_Don't tell me if this is happening. But don't tell me this is a dream._ "What happens in these dreams?" Will asked, this perked his interest.

"We're sitting outside on a large swing, nobody else is with us. . .and then we. . .sorta kiss." Dylan said, his cheeks looked a little flushed.

"It's only a dream, Dylan." he said, pulling his blanets up closer to himself. "Go back to sleep."

He continued, "I've been having the same dreams for two weeks. Don't you have any good advice?"

Will looked at him once again. "Okay, what usually helps you to not have these _terrible_ bad dreams?"

"When I was younger my mom and dad would always let me sleep in their bed so I'd feel safe and protected." Dylan explained. "That usually always made the dreams go away."

"Then go sleep in mom and dads bed." Will smirked at his own remark. "But I don't think they'll like that so much,"

He sighed. "This is seriouse, Will!"

Will had never seen Dylan look so tense and nurvous, he could even see his index finger twitching every few seconds. "If you think you're gonna sleep in my bed with me, Dylan, you've got some serious issues."

_Why do I always bicker with him? I guess it's the only way to hide these odd feelings I have._

Dylan curved his lips into a frown. "Okay. I guess I'll just sit here next to you and taunt you with random crap, saying how good you look with no shirt on."

"I _am_ wearing a shirt." Will said.

"Not in my dreams, you weren't." he grinned. "You had nice abbs, and strong arms--"

"Get in here-- But only if you promise not to explain your dreams to me anymore." Will sighed, opening up his blanket and scooted over for Dylan to fit in.

Dylan smiled, then got inside the blankets and curled up next to him. "Thanks, Willy."

_Thank _you_, Dylan. I hope this isn't a dream. . .if it is, I never want to wake up._ "Quiet. We need to get sleep for school tomarrow," Will stated, closing his eyes.

"Sure, sure. . .it only matters to you." Dylan mumbled, obviously falling asleep. Will laid there for several moments quietly, then heard Dylan begin to snore softly.

_This feels so wrong. . .it feels so awkward._ Will wanted to wrap his arms around Dylan, wanting to make him feel safe, but couldn't risk being caught. Will then scooted up closer to Dylan's head and pecked the top on his hair with his lips. _Goodnight, Dylan. Sweet dreams. . ._

Will closed his eyes and then waited until he could drift off into a deep sleep, hopefully by morning.

The End.


End file.
